Is this Love?
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: Nelson wrote this melody. But Nelson can't have the guts to tell Stevie who it is about. Who is it? How will Stevie react? How will Nelson and Stevie relationship change?
1. Melodies Of Love

This is my first story. so go easy on me please :)

* * *

><p>We just finished band rehearsal for the performance tonight. I was pretty excited! I get a little bass solo in it!<p>

"Hey what about we get some smoothies before the show tonight? I'll buy!" Zander asked.

"You guys can go! I got some…homework to do." Nelson said with a face that was pretty weird. We nodded and we left. I got a strawberry smoothie and the others got a combination of flavors. I went ahead of the group because I had to change for the show. I got out of the restroom and when I reached our band room. I heard the most beautiful melody. It was on piano. I took a peek and it was Nelson. Playing his heart out. I was in complete shock and dropped my bag of clothes. It made a noise enough for Nelson to know. He turned and saw me.

"Uhh…. How long have you been… uh…. standing there? He stuttered.

"Umm… long enough." I replied. "It had a beautiful melody! Did you compose that yourself?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's a… uh…. love song." He looked to the floor embarrassed. He looked suspicious.

"A long song aye…. Who is it for?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh… um… a girl…." He replied with a nervous voice. Before I could ask another question the others came laughing about the joke that Kevin said.

"Oh Hey guys what are you guys doing alone in here?" Kevin asked smiling about the joke he said.

"OH nothing much just practicing my piano skills" He said nervously and walked out of the room with his keyboard and some cords in hand. Still curious on whom the song is about. I followed after Nelson. I hurried to catch up to him. I saw him there sitting on the stage head down. I felt guilt that I asked him private questions. I sat next to him patting his back.

"I'm sorry Nelson. I shouldn't have asked you some personal questions." I said with a worried face.

"It okay." He sighed then got up and starting hooking up the cords to his keyboard. There was silence between us.

"Soo….umm I'm still curious on who it is…" I mentioned.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you give me your cellphone number." He smiled and punched me playfully and left the tell the others only 20 minutes until show time. We preformed and the crowd was screaming "Encore! Encore!" and so we did 'Only You Can Be You'. After we had a party in the band room only us five. After that we parted ways. I said bye to Kacey, Zander and Kevin. I caught up with Nelson because we both headed the same way.

"You still haven't gotten my number yet." I said sneaking up behind him.

"Woah sneak attack!" he screamed and tried to punch my shoulder. But I dodged. I handed him my cellphone number

"Here's my number. Why do you want my number?" I asked

"So I can't have someone to text and stuff." He smiled and ran away to his house. Before I knew it he was gone. I giggled and started walking home.


	2. Texts

When I got home I immediately texted Stevie.

_Hey its Nelson! :D ~FuriousPigmen~_

_That was quick! Hey to you to! :D **Bass2daFACE**_ she texted back.

_So Whatcha dooooin? :O ~FuriouPigmen~_

_Nothing much just texting an idiot. . . . . **Bass2daFACE**_

_Whats his name! :O is it Kevin :D if it if tell him that he owes me 5 bucks! ~FuriousPigmen~_

_Lol. You're the idiot! Now you owe yourself 5 bucks! :] **Bass2daFACE**_

_Oh. I guess your right but how is that possible? :O ~FuriousPigmen~_

_Idk. Anywayyys… about the person behind the song? ;) **Bass2daFACE** '_Oh no! she asking me about the song!' It took my an hour to text her back.

_Ohh.. umm it's a girl in our Social Studies class… ~FuriousPigmen~_

_OMG! Is it Molly! Why would you fall for the enemy! D: **Bass2daFACE**_

_Noo its someone else! Anyways .Bye. ~FuriousPigmen~_

I set my phone on my sidetable near my bed. And I fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was walking on my way to Social Studies when I was dragged into the janitor's closet by Stevie.

"ARE YOU KIDDNAPPING ME!" I screamed.

"TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE! Of at least point at her in class!" she yelled and punched my shoulder and left the closet. I walked into class and saw Stevie glaring at me. I kept my head down and walked to my seat.

"Alright class take your seats so I can take attendance!" Mr. Alberts yelled. I soon got a text. Yet enough it was Stevie.

_Point to her! ): **Bass2daFACE**_

_Okaie Okaie! D: ~FuriousPigmen~ _ . I pointed to her direction. She turned around then back to me. In total shock I sank to my seat so hide my blushing face.


	3. His Eyes

Stevie POV

'I can't believe it. Nelson likes me. But we're band mates. It would just be awkward.' I thought. During the teachers lecture about World War II. I noticed, Nelson keeps staring at me.

"Hey Why is the tech nerd staring at you?" Molly whispered from behind.

"Oh it's nothing. Just making eye-contact on what notes we should put in our new song/" I lied. I made a weird stare at him that made him jump.

"Hmmm…. Okay then." Molly said. She then looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds. Until the bell rang. 'RING'

Okay class starting tomorrow we will start having partner work! I will hand pick your partners! Okay class dismissed." Mr. Albert said then went off to eat lunch. I headed out to the cafeteria. I went to the vending machine. My soda didn't come out. Someone put their hand up the entrance of the vending machine and got my soda. To my surprise it was Nelson.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I looked at him in the eyes and I saw his gorgeous hazel eyes. Just looking at him in the eyes made me doze off.

"Hey? Stevie? Yoo-hoo? You there?" he said. I snapped out of it. And snatched the soda out of his hands and walked off hiding my flushed face.

After lunch I met up with the others of Gravity 5 to practice out new song 'Go with Gravity'. When I walked into the band room. I saw Nelson and sighed and just acted like nothing happened.

After school I had to do some extra credit work for Mr. Wilson to boost my grade up to get a new bass guitar. I waited outside the school when I got a text from my dad.

_I can't pick you up today. I have overtime at work today. Sorry ~Dad. _He texted. I let out a great grunt. When I noticed Nelson coming my way with his bike.

"There seems to be a damsel in distress" he joked.

"Ha-ha funny." I said sarcastically.

"I'll walk you home. Come on. You can't be left all alone here after school hours." He insisted.

"Fine!" I complained.


	4. Rain

Nelsons POV

We started walking with complete silence. The more I'm with her the more I wan to ask her out. Or at least kiss her. Soon rain started pouring. I did see there was 40% chance of rain on the forecast. I took my bike and Stevie's hand and ran to the nearest shelter. I saw a little gazebo in a park. I ran towards it. When we got there our clothes were wet. I took my jacket from my backpack and gave it to Stevie because I can hear her teeth chattering. The rain started pouring stronger and stronger by the minute. I sat next to Stevie. There was still complete silence.

"Why do you like me?" Stevie asked.

"Well ever since I met you I always thought you were different than other girls. Other girls would always put make up and wear dresses. But you're down to earth and tough. You can stand up to anything!" I admitted "That's why I like you." I soon looked away so she couldn't see how embarrassed my face looked. I turned back around. She was looking at the wet floor. I took her chin and kissed her.


	5. Lovesick

**Stevie's POV**

He grabbed my chin and kissed me. His lips were so warm and soft. I felt so into it I didn't even mind it him. He soon pulled away and looked at me, and grabbed his backpack and ran into the rain. I was left in the gazebo in shock. Now I don't know what to tell him when I come to the band room tomorrow. I noticed I still have his jacket with me. I soon got a text from Zander.

_FWD: Hey Stevie! We should go to the beach when Spring Break starts! It will be fun! Just wait until March! Can't Wait! [Mr. Handsome]_

_Sure! Okaie! Can't wait! _I texted back. **BasstodaFACE**

**Nelson's POV**

I rushed home. I rocked my head to get the water out of my hair. When I got home my mom told me to take a nice warm bath. After the bath I went to bed. Still thinking about what I did to Stevie. I just couldn't hold back anymore. I needed to tell her how much I felt about her. How will I face her tomorrow? I sneezed and drifted to sleep.


	6. Lovesick Pt 2

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and when to the bath room. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes were watery and my nose was red. I told my mom the take my temperature. I was well over 100 degrees. I had to stay in bed for today. At least I don't have to face Stevie today. But what will I do the next day? I got a text from Zander but it got yesterday.

FWD: Yo! We should go to the beach when Spring Break starts! It will be fun! Just wait until March! Can't Wait! [Mr. Handsome]

Aiight! Can't wait! Who's coming? ~FuriousPigmen~ I texted back.

Umm.. I invited some of the Perfs. Cuz I think Molly pretty hot don't you think ;] And Kasey,Kevin, Andy, and I think Stevie will come? [Mr. Handsome] he texted back after a few minutes.

Right when I saw Stevie's name. I freaked out. But made a second thought. Its spring break on the beach. That would be a perfect time to ask her out! I had a huge smile on my face and wrote it down on a piece of paper and shoved it into my backpack. I drifted back to sleep.

Stevie's POV

When I got to Social Studies I didn't see him today. I soon got worried if what happened last night was too awkward.

"Okay class! I will announce the partners for this unit!" Mr. Albert shouted. "Okay! Molly with Andy. Stevie with Nelson. Max with Trenton. Samantha with Vincent .Nathan with Grace, and TC with Éclair! You guys will have to do a report on either the Holocaust, Hitler, Major battles of WWII, or Great Britain!"

Great! I'm with Nelson in our Social Studies project. That's means more time with Nelson. When I got to the band room. I saw Kevin and I had to ask where Nelson is.

"Hey Kev. Do you know by any chance where Nelson lives?" I made an awkward grin.

"Why…?" He questioned me.

"Pffft… No reason. It just that we're partners for our Social Studies project. And we need to brainstorm what we should do" I replied.

"Aight." He said. He wrote Nelson's address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. So after school I would walk to his house.


	7. Lovesick Pt 3

**Nelson's POV**

I soon woke up around 4 p.m. I smelt myself. I smelt like gym socks. So I took off my clothes and went to the shower. I put some shampoo in my hair and put conditioner. I got out of the shower and slightly dried my hair to make it a little damp. I put on some skinny jeans. It was hot so I didn't put a shirt on. I headed toward my room. And there she was Stevie in my room. She was looking for something in her bag. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me. She looked at me up and down. Her face looked flushed and pushed me away.

"Why are you so close to me! YOUR GOING TO POP MY BUBBLE! AND WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and took her back and ran out of my room. I ran quickly after her. When I got out of my front door and into the street she was out of sight.

**Stevie's POV**

I ran as quickly as I can so Nelson couldn't see me anymore. I stopped by a huge tree to catch my breath and I slumped to the grassy ground. I should've never gone to his house. And I should've never met HIM! From that day onward I didn't talk to him at all. We failed out social studies project with no work or contact with each other. During every band practice I would never have eye-contact with him at all.

* * *

><p>I know i rushed into this chapter a bit. I'm sorry! I bet the next chapter will be exciting! :D<p>

-Viv


	8. Spring Break Pt 1

**Stevie's POV**

I just don't want any contact with him. Soon enough Spring Break came. I hitched a ride with Kasey.

"Hey Stevie. Do you think we will find love this break?" Kasey asked

"Ummm… I don't know. I hope I do!" I lied. I just wanted to come to this trip because Kasey was the only girl who can't drive a car without someone riding with her. So I said I'd come. We met up with everyone at the resort. When we arrived we were at Dolphin Bay Resort & Spa. It was more than beautiful. IT WAS GORGEOUS!

"OMG Grace look how gorge the hotel is!" Molly screamed in excitement.

"I know right! Wait. WHERES THE DOLPHINS!" she shouted. We all looked at Grace with a weird look.

"Grace, let's just go to the spa. Bye guys." She said. Then winked at Zander then giggled off to the spa. I look at Zander and he was love-struck.

"What's going on between you to eh?" I elbowed him on the side.

"Pfft! There's nothing going on with Molly and me." He denied. And went to the front desk to ask for our cabin room keys.

"Alright! The Perfs will have their own cabin because she paid for it themselves. And we will have our own cabin as well with 2 bedrooms. Alright Let's go!" he spoke. When we arrived at the Cabin we had our own kitchen, living room and a balcony with a view of the gorgeous beach! We were separated from the boys (obviously). We went back to the lobby and I saw some girls in bikinis walk by and winked at Zander and Kevin and giggled. "And Mr. Handsome is on his way. This surely is going to be the best Spring Break to remember!" Zander commented and went off after the girls and Kevin followed. I was left with Kasey and … Nelson.

"Hey! Let's go to the beach!" Kasey said and grabbed my hand to get me changed. She tossed me a bikini and shut the door. I came out of the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I had a bikini with red and black stripes on it. I headed out to the lobby to meet up with Kasey and Nelson. I brought sunblock a few cans of ice cold Sprite and my favorite book 'the Hunger Games'. We walked out into the beach. I didn't have flip flops on so I could feel the fluffy of the sand beneath my feet. We found a good spot at the beach near a palm tree. Kasey and I were tanning in the sun while Nelson was playing Furious Pigeons. Suddenly a guy came up to Kasey.

"Hey there pretty lady, You want to make me the happiest guy on earth? " He asked.

"Hehhe and how would I do that?" she giggled.

"Would you like to take a long walk with me on the beach?" He confessed.

Kasey looked at me.

"Sure, gladly to," she admitted and got up and walked with him. Nelson and I were left alone. On the beach together. Alone.

**Nelson's POV**

"Hey, I'm going to get some iced tea from the machine." I said and got up and walked away. The can rolled down the machine and popped the lid open. I drank from it. I walked back. I noticed that there were two guys surrounding the spot where we sat. I walked closer and saw guys hitting on Stevie.

"Hey you looking good there baby!" A guy said then whistled at her.

"Maybe we could get a drink together or something!" another guy said. "How 'bout we go to my cabin? What do you say baby?" I could see how scared she was. She backed away from the two boys and bumped into the palm tree. She had fear in her eyes. The guys grabbed her hand and got closer.

"Hey babe what are you doing with these creeps?" I interrupted.

"What! She has a boyfriend! That's BS!" the two guys say in unison. They walked away in sorrow. I looked at Stevie and she was shaking. She looked back at me and hugged me. Then pulled away and took her stuff and headed back to our cabin.


	9. Spring Break Pt 2 END

**Stevie's POV**

That idiot! Trying to protect me when I could've stood up to them. Plus I wasn't talking to him! I stopped in my tracks. I could still feel the warmth of his body on my body. If I could only tell him my feelings. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! I don't like him! I stomped my way back to our cabin.

Everyone was gathered to our camp fire. The Perfs came and also the guy that was hitting on Kasey came too. Zander stood up.

"How about some old fashion Truth or Dare?" He said. I thought to myself. 'Oh no.' "Aight lets see…." He examined us. "Nelson! Truth or Dare?"

"Umm… dare." He replied. Then looked at me. I turned away and pretended to check my phone. 'that was pathetic.'

"Alright… I dare you to kiss someone here that you like in the bathroom!" He answered. And grinned. 'Oh no. I'm dead.' Nelson examined the everyone and then looked at me. He inhaled and exhaled. He walked over to me took my arm and pulled me. He dragged me to the bathroom. He pushed me into the bathroom. I looked at him. His face was bright red.

"So should we kiss or just pretend." He mumbled. I had to tell him somehow. I took the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I kissed him. This kiss was different than before. It's like we had a spark. His soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes and endured it. I couldn't stop. I put my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beating so fast. He wrapped his arms around me. We continued kissing. We almost had a passionate kiss. We stopped to catch our breathe. Then Kasey opened the door and barged in.

"Hey having to much fun there. Come back! We're just getting started with the game." She said then closed the door. I looked at him. He was breathing heavily. My face was red across my cheek area. I kissed him gently on the lips then left the bathroom. And walked back to the group. He followed after a few minutes. After that we couldn't stop looking at each other. This is officially was best spring break ever!

* * *

><p>I will not continue this story anymore. I really wanted to continue this story but i suddenly got another idea for a different story. It also stars Nelson with a different girl though. I am a big Nelson fan just saying. Cuz his cute and funny and HOT. :P So yeah. I hope you liked this story! And watch out for my new story! It will be called Two Opposites Attract. (:<p>

-Viv 3


End file.
